Tokyo Ghoul: Blue Eyed Devil(Tokyo Ghoul AU) on hold for re-writing
by Billmastergamin115
Summary: I was afraid. I was ignorant. Now I am this thing, I did not know what to do. Until the workers of Anteiku/:re revealed a secret no human can know, but even they were worried about the about my sapphire eye, this is not a story about how I became a ghoul or how it became blue, but the title I had gained while I was a ghoul: The Blue Eyed Devil... I was such a fool to follow Aogiri


Sorry I have to do a re write of the whole thing to make it better in both grammar and story, my OC's and canon characters lack character, emotions, pretty much anything that makes a character feel alive.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion; my eyes are heavy and have dark circles. No it's not from lack of sleep it's from an exhausting day at work, and the extreme hot weather doesn't make the day easier, it just makes the day a lot more difficult to bear.

"It's scorching out here." I say as I look up at the sky, sweat dripping down my head. "It's making my hair greasy," I complain with irritation.

The scorching heat begins to take affect and I become dizzy and feel like I'm going to pass out. "Excuse me, miss," a kind voice said just few feet in front of me, and old man in café work uniform.

"You look like you're about to collapse. Please come in and refresh yourself." He offers kindly with a smile on his face.

I gratefully accept his offer and make my way up the stairs leading to the entrance. I open and walk through the door the bells ring, alerting the workers of a new customer, followed by an enthusiastic welcome call.

I notice the air is fresh; the temperature is perfect like the heat from the outside is blocked out. I'm in a Goldilocks zone,

"Go take a seat and call one my employees when you're ready." The old man said before resuming his post behind the counter to make coffee.

I take one of the seats near the large windows and relax from my busy day as I let out a sigh of relief. A jug of ice cold water is placed in front of me on the table. "On the house," the old man said. "Thank you, sir" I said. Now, he said, "is there anything you wish to eat?" He asks.

"No thank you," I said gratefully. "Well, if you change your mind you know where I am. In the meantime enjoy your stay." He said before walking back behind the counter to serve other customers.

As I look out the window the entrance bell of Anteiku rings. I look towards the doors as I watch one of my lifelong friends walk through the door with her baby in her arms.

"Aiko," I call to her in excitement. She turns to me and smiles wide once she realises it's me. She walks up to me and sits herself on the opposite side of the table. "Akemi, it's been a long time. How are you?" She asks as she rocks her baby in her arms.

"I've been good...congratulations, Aiko" I said calmly with joy,

"How old is..." I ask. "Tomoya is his name, and he's four weeks old." Aiko said continuing to rock, Tomoya, softly as he sleeps.

"So are you and, Akiyama, still together?" She asks with curiosity, "Yes, I can't seem to get away from him nowadays." I said as I role my eyes.

"Well I'm glad somebody made it," Aiko said with relief, "It's too early now but come back and try the coffee here." Aiko said as she finishes her coffee,

"I guarantee you will never taste coffee better anywhere else other than right here." She said with a smile as a cup of coffee is set on the table on the coaster, "Enjoy," Irimi said happily before walking away.

"What's it like to have a baby?" I ask with curiosity. Aiko, looks up at me after sipping her coffee, "There is no way to actually describe. I suppose you'll just...have to find out for yourself." Aiko said with a smirk. "You're so cruel Aiko." I monologue with one eye twitching.

"I won't spoil it for you, neither am I forcing you to do something against your will. If you don't want a baby, don't put your health at risk. Not unless you truly want to." She said as she finishes her coffee and places a check on the table and gets up from her seat and tucks it in.

She pulls out a plain piece of paper and takes out a pen and writes her number down, using only her right arm to hold, Tomoya.

"Let's stay in touch." Aiko said happily as she hands me the piece of paper. I take the piece of paper, "See you later and have a nice day," Aiko said cheerfully before walking out of Anteiku.

The moment she walks out of Anteiku I take a glass and fill it with ice-cold water and down it in an instant. I inhale quickly and aggressively place the empty glass down with a loud thud followed by a short exhale. "Excuse me," I call one of the employees, and a young man with a medical eyepatch around his eye walks over with a notepad and pen, "Yes, what can I get you?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Just a coffee please, your manager recommended it." I say calmly as he walks away. I watch him walk over to the counter but something isn't right with him. There's a conflict in that boy, I can feel it...I can sense it. I don't know what it is, but it's like there's two sides of him who are trying to dominate his mind and body.

"Is something wrong?" He asks with a worried look on his face,

"Uh...no. Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering how you got that eyepatch." He lies though my teeth. "An accident," is his reply as he wraps his fore finger and thumb on his chin before walking back behind the counter, next to a girl with purple girl who scolds him for a reason unknown.

I let out a soft sigh again before sipping the coffee. Not too sweet, not too bitter. This is a perfectly brewed coffee from my experience anyway.

'Can't wait to tell Hiro about this place. The hospitality towards customers, the attractive aroma from the coffee beans and prepped food.'

I finish my coffee; I pay my bill and head out before it gets too dark. I don't want to be a victim of those who disappear in the middle of the night. That's if you get my meaning?

I walk through the door to our unfinished apartment. The floor has no carpets, only wooden floors. The walls need painting, so much work to be done with this place. But it's home. I set my back down and take my shoes off and place them on the shoe rack.

I walk through the small corridor and stop at the spare room. I take the handle and open the door. I take a look in the empty room. Just a light bulb and two windows, truthfully this was the only apartment for sale, but it came with an extra room.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asks behind me as a hand is rested on my shoulder. "No. Just in deep contemplation." I reply calmly before closing the door behind me.

"You look tired Akemi," Hiro said with concern. "Tiring day at work. The CCG Science Division is not an easy place to work at. Being very deep underground with out-of-order air conditioning is going to be pain. The manager at a coffee shop was kind enough to treat me to some water." I explain looking up at him.

I walk into the living room and seat myself on a armchair. I bring my feet up and wrap my arms around them and stair into thin air in deep thought. I look across the room and I notice the empty room we have no intention of using, "What are we going to do with the room?" I ask with curiosity as I continue to look at it.

Hiroaki looks over to me and then to the unused room and wraps his fore finger and thumb around his chin, contemplating on what we should do with it, but nothing comes to his mind, "I don't know. We were lucky to even get this apartment in Tokyo, but they had an extra room. It just adds more to the rent." Hiroaki said, followed by a sigh of annoyance.

It then comes to me on what we should do, "I think we should fill in the empty space some day." I ask indirectly with a grin and, Hiroaki, responds with, "With what? It's not like we have anything to fill it with unless you're talking about..." It is this moment he finds out what I am referring to, "I...was suggesting that. Someday! Not now," I said as I tighten the grip of my arms around my legs as I smile with bangs of hair covering my eyes.

The thought of me having a child of my own is the happiest thought on my mind right now. I can see in the corner of my eye that, Hiroaki, is smiling at the thought as much as I am.

"Well," Hiroaki begins contemplating on the subject, "When I get a steady job, which shouldn't be long, when this apartment is finished. Two or three years perhaps, when the time is right, we could give it a try," Hiroaki explains as he nods in agreement with his own plan.

I look away from him with agreement in my mind and a small grin on my face. "Well, weekend tomorrow!" I said in bliss. "Oh thank god!" Hiroaki agrees in bliss as he relaxes in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, can I fill up your time table tomorrow and take you to this café I was in before I came here." I ask him as I relax my head on my shoulder, awaiting a response. "I'm not doing anything special tomorrow so I suppose we could." Hiroaki agrees as he lifts a smile.

"But what are we going to do now?" I ask as I release my legs from my arms. Unsurprisingly Hiroaki pulls out a PS3 controller and hands it to me, "1v1, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Rust?"

I grin as I sharpen my eyes, "I'll kick your ass!" I said as I take the controller from his hand as he the PS3 turns on.

We played on from then until we got tired. If you're wondering who won, I beat him 15-7. Ironically he's been playing a lot longer than I have. Judging by how angry he got, he definitely didn't let me win. After that we just went to bed.

The next morning wasn't as eventful as last night. The sun pierces through the curtains and onto the ground, the soft chirp of the birds outside, the mornings comforting noise.

My eyes open to the peaceful sight of a still sleeping Hiro, something I've woken up to for years.

I try to climb out of the bed with all I've got, but the hold my bed has over me is too powerful, so instead I crawl out, onto the floor and dragging myself out of my bedroom in a sleeveless top and underwear.

As soon as I find the floor uncomfortable enough, I get up and stretch, followed by its disgustingly loud clicking.

I place my hand over my stomach as it roars in hunger, "Ugh, the only down side to a fast metabolism." I said before my stomach roars again even louder.

I always wanted muscles, but my metabolism won't let me gain weight. Another dream that won't come true!

I walk over to the counter in the kitchen and flip the kettle switch and I reach for a mug on the shelf with the words "Feminist Tears" I said followed by a laugh,

"I'm so glad I got this mug. Feminism, one of the greatest hypocrisies in the world!" I place the mug on the counter next to the kettle and take a teaspoon out.

I take the fresh black coffee pot and open its top, filling the air with its scent for a brief moment. In inhale the scent before exhaling in pleasure.

Once the kettle has boiled I pour the water into my mug and allow the coffee to dissolve in my mug, stirring a spoon to dissolve it faster.

I take my my by the handle and go over to the living room and allow myself to fall on the couch. I take the remote from the couch arm, just where I left it.

I tap the on button and find the news on, "In other news. It seems that Ghoul predation has been in decline these last few weeks, it seems the CCG have stepped up their game. It seems now we can sleep a little easier tonight." The News Anchor said.

I sigh in disappointment, not just at that News Anchor, but also at my own species. All they can see is the monster within Ghouls. Is it so easy to dismiss the notion of an innocent Ghoul? To make them easier to kill, we've made no attempt to coexist, or is because the governments around the world have found a way to boost he economy, using the justification that Ghouls are murderers, creating many jobs worldwide.

I wish I could help them. But I would be prosecuted for violating the Ghoul Countermeasures Act. Bastards. My attention is suddenly drawn to the relaxing sigh by the bedroom doorway. "Remind me Akemi! What day is it today?" Hiroaki asks rhetorically with enthusiasm.

I groan in annoyance at the thought before Hiroaki enthusiastically replies with, "Come on. You know you love it!"

I smile in responses before giving an actual answer, "The last episode of RWBY Volume 2 airs today at 9:00pm. I know that because you repeatedly said it in my ear. Especially after you made me binge-watch the entirety of Volume 1...without pause!" I said as my eye twitches.

"Correction!" Hiroaki said, "I simply introduced you to the first episode and you made yourself watch the entire volume. Outside you look like you couldn't care less, but deep down you're more excited than I am. Admit it you're an anime lover!"

"You made me like this!" I cry out loud.

End of chapter 1


End file.
